


【泉斑】遇狐

by E1ndeavour



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1ndeavour/pseuds/E1ndeavour





	【泉斑】遇狐

既然在巫之国过冬，那冬钓绝对是不能错过的活动。  
  
当海面结上厚厚的冰层，巫之国的原住民和暂留的旅人们便会三五成群的集结在一起，在有经验的渔民的带领下挑选适合垂钓的地方，而后齐心协力凿出一个用来钓鱼的冰窟窿来。如果运气好，遇到海豹的换气孔，不但开洞的力气省了，说不定还能抓到来换气的海豹，尝鲜也好换现也罢，都是一份不错的收获。  
  
宇智波斑一人带足了工具找了个没什么人的地方，凿开冰层，放饵垂钓。  
  
他不是喜欢热闹的人，之所以出现在这里，是因为泉奈一直缠着他说要吃哥哥亲手钓的鱼。这不是什么过分的要求，斑不假思索的答应下来。只是冬钓的时间相当漫长，他这一整天都不能和泉奈待在一起。斑猜测泉奈大概是有事瞒着他，故意找事给他做，支开他。斑没有继续猜想泉奈到底想做什么，即使是亲兄弟加恋人这样亲密的关系，彼此间基本的隐私自由还是保有的。他是一个相当开明的兄长加恋人。  
  
冬钓这种运动，宇智波斑从前也玩过几次，所以当别人才打开冰层开始垂钓，斑的周围已经摆了三四条冻僵的鱼了。这样的熟练操作自然吸引了周围人羡慕的目光，要不是斑挑选的地方偏僻，这会儿他周围都该围了一圈人看热闹了。  
  
不过没有“人”来打扰斑，不代表斑就可以安稳的坐到收杆。  
  
又吊起一条鱼之后，斑发现他的鱼少了一条。  
  
“居然有人抢泉奈的鱼。”斑收好鱼竿，目光四处打量，寻找作案嫌疑人。终于在斑看出雪盲症之前，他找了嫌疑人——一只大概只有一岁的小北极狐。这个小偷在斑找到时正用两个前爪捧着偷来的冻鱼有滋有味的啃食，丝毫没有反省偷来的食物的自觉。  
  
斑没有太过为难小北极狐，在巫之国，北极狐是被作为神明供奉的。在巫之国可以捕猎海豹，但要是敢对北极狐动手动脚，那接踵而来的麻烦事可就没完没了了。  
  
谁知斑不和小北极狐计较，小北极狐却不放过他了。吃完一条鱼，小狐狸又恬不知耻的蹭到斑脚边，想要再叼一条鱼走。  
  
“不行不行。”斑拎着小北极狐的后颈毛将它送出一个相当远的距离。岂料他一松手，小北极狐就嗖的窜了出去。作为适应了冰天雪地生活的动物，它在冰上奔跑的速度是斑无法比拟的，于是斑只能眼睁睁看着小狐狸又叼走一条鱼，对他甩了甩尾巴，耀武扬威的跑远了。宇智波斑有些无奈又有些好笑，他当然不至于和一直小狐狸较真，但再让它这样偷下去，泉奈可就没鱼可吃了。  
  
将冻得硬邦邦的海鱼穿好，放进背包，斑拎着装备和战利品思索一番后决定先不回去，找个地方多坐些时间，给泉奈充足的空闲。  
  
天微擦黑时，斑开始向旅馆走，等到抵达，天已经完全黑了下来。  
  
“这些鱼要怎么做呢？就问问泉奈他喜欢那些吃法，让厨房帮忙吧。”斑并不喜欢吃鱼，所以对于鱼的料理可以说一窍不通。  
  
还没等斑走进酒店的内用电梯，泉奈的电话就打过来了。  
  
“哥哥，回来了吗？”  
  
“准备进电梯。泉奈，你喜欢什么口味的料理，我把鱼送到厨房交代••••••”  
  
“别管鱼了，哥哥你先上来。”  
  
“怎么了？出什么事了？”手机里经过电磁转换而略失真的声音令斑无法感知到泉奈真正的情绪。斑看了一眼还停在十三楼的电梯，改从紧急通道爬了上去。斑和泉奈住的双人间在六楼，说高不高，说矮也不矮。气息微乱的斑手忙脚乱的用房卡开门，就看见泉奈面色潮红卧在床上乱蹭。  
  
“泉奈，你怎么样？”斑卸下负担几步走到泉奈身边，他摸了摸泉奈的额头，烫得不正常。“发烧了，我去给你拿药。”  
  
“哥哥，不是的。”泉奈拽住要离开的斑，焦虑又不好意思的开口，“我没发烧，我只是吃了些助兴的东西••••••”斑这才注意到刚刚因为过于焦急而为留意的，周围散落一地瓶瓶罐罐和奇奇怪怪的情趣用品。  
  
“帮帮我。”泉奈用湿漉漉的眼睛看着斑，可怜兮兮的祈求。他的手拽着斑的手向下触摸自己鼓起的部位。  
  
斑无奈的叹了口气，知道泉奈没事，他也冷静下来。  
  
顺着泉奈的力道，他拉下泉奈的裤子，娴熟的挑拨着泉奈的欲望。等泉奈在他手中发泄过一次，他才在泉奈焦急的目光中施施然开始脱衣服。但药物刺激下的泉奈可没有那种好耐性，稍微发泄后恢复了些许体力的他主动扑上去把斑从层层叠叠的冬衣中剥离出来，像捏开山竹的外壳后露出的雪白细腻绵软多汁的果肉。  
  
泉奈遵从欲望的，一口咬了上去。  
  
“鱼呢？”斑抚摸着在他胸前孜孜不倦啃咬的泉奈，问。  
  
回答他的是泉奈突然塞进后穴的一根手指。  
  
“唔。”干涩没有被润滑的穴口突然被异物进入，难受的斑忍不住哼出声来。  
  
“我来。”为了保证之后的几天还能正常下床，斑强忍着不适推开泉奈。随手从地上捞了一瓶看上去比较正常的液体倒在手指上，剩下的全部淋在后穴上。冰凉的液体初与身体最隐秘的地方接触，冻得斑一颤。这时泉奈接替了斑的动作，手指就着润滑剂一点点扩展斑的后穴。有了润滑，斑的后穴乖顺了许多，炙热的肠壁紧密包裹泉奈塞进去的指节。而斑沾了润滑剂的那只手则被泉奈握着抓住了泉奈的阴茎，上下撸动。  
  
第一指节，第二指节，第一根食指，第二根中指，待斑的后穴能顺利的容乃三根手指之后，斑用大腿蹭蹭泉奈的肩膀，凑到泉奈耳边说：“可以了，进来。”  
  
之后便是一夜荒唐的开始。  
  
泉奈抽出手指，猛地撞了进去，硬挺的阴茎推开紧致的媚肉，在润滑剂的帮助下整个没入。  
  
“哈啊。”两声叹慰同时响起，泉奈是爽的，斑是难受的，不管多少次，男人那个本不该用来接纳的地方都无法适应异物的进入。  
  
泉奈抽出枕头垫在斑腰下，让他能更放松舒服些。“哥哥。”他轻声呼唤着，似乎在寻求一份许可。用牙齿衔着斑小巧的耳垂，舌尖不断舔舐。带着润滑剂的手指顺着乳晕一圈一圈划过，最后捏住乳尖玩弄。另一只手则握住斑一直被冷落的阴茎，毫无章法的盘玩。“哼。”敏感点悉数落入旁人手中的感觉令斑不适，即使那个人是他最亲近信赖的弟弟。  
  
“哥哥••••••”  
  
“哥哥••••••”  
  
“哥哥••••••”  
  
••••••  
  
泉奈一遍一遍的唤着，手上的动作也不停，但这只会让斑敏感的身体夹得越来越紧。斑皱着眉头，努力试着放松紧绷的身体。  
  
迟迟得不到回应的泉奈不再等了，他放过斑的耳垂，转而贴住斑的唇，翘开斑的牙齿，缠着斑的软舌起舞。他抬起斑的双腿架着肩上，用力撞了下去。猝不及防的动作令斑下意识的挣扎，而泉奈只是冲着斑的敏感点撞击，斑便瘫软下去，连反抗的动作也无力了。泉奈见有效，加快的身下的动作。层层叠加的快感渐渐消解了斑的不适。  
  
“都交给我。”泉奈循循善诱。  
  
“好。”  
  
用了助兴药物的泉奈异常生猛，斑自问体能是好于泉奈的，当晚却被泉奈折腾的半路昏厥过去，连泉奈后来为他清理都没醒。结果就是泉奈没有清理干净，斑不得不在第二天早上再跑一趟浴室，用根本提不起力气的四肢再清理一遍。  
  
泉奈抱着还在打颤的斑回到卧室，将斑安置在换过被单的床上后在斑的额角亲了一口。  
  
“对不起。”  
  
斑扭过头在泉奈的嘴角印下一个吻，算是接受了泉奈的道歉。  
  
“鱼怎么办？”泉奈问。  
  
“问你啊，是你说要吃我才去钓的。”  
  
“我只是找个借口支开哥哥，好研究我买来的东西而已。”泉奈坦然承认。  
  
“你不想吃，我不喜欢吃，那就丢••••••”斑本来想说丢掉，但说到一半又似乎想起了什么，“不丢，我想到了一个好用处。”  
  
下午，修养过来的斑拎着鱼带着泉奈走到他昨天钓鱼的地方，他昨天凿开的冰窟窿已经重新冻上了。  
  
泉奈只见斑拎着鱼四处打量，最后确定了一个方向，把手里的鱼抛出一条。  
  
鱼落地的瞬间，一团白色的毛绒生物窜上来咬住了食物，正是昨天偷斑鱼的小北极狐。  
  
“这只北极狐不怕人。”斑注意到泉奈的眼睛亮了起来。泉奈从小就喜欢毛茸茸的动物，小时候在家里养了不少猫猫狗狗。他对泉奈说：“去吧。”  
  
小狐狸以为泉奈是来抢它食物的，连忙用爪子护住食物，对着泉奈“汪汪”叫唤。在对犬科动物有诸多心得的泉奈面前，小狐狸的反应显然不够看，泉奈轻巧绕道小狐狸背后一把拎住它后颈的皮毛然后好好一顿蹂躏。  
  
拍下泉奈撸狐狸时快乐笑容的斑想，从此以后，巫之国就少了一只不怕生的狐狸了。  
  
“野生动物怕人挺好的。”


End file.
